


kitten

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 7





	kitten

Yanan was finally on his way home when he heard a noise that would, invariably, change the course of his whole life. 

He’d been caught up at the library, in the last stages of his group project, and when the group finally convened it was pushing 10 o’clock. The walk from campus to his apartment was just under 10 minutes, and Yanan was making good time because it was cold and he was in a hurry to fall into bed and, preferably, stay there until the weekend was over.

But of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He was walking past a line of dark store fronts when he heard a soft “Meow” coming from somewhere in the shadows. It was so soft that he could have convinced himself that he imagined it, but then came a second, even louder “Meow” and he sighed and closed his eyes as he came to a full stop. He knew if he went home, all he would be able to think about would be the guilt of leaving a kitten out in weather cold enough that he himself had on two pairs of socks. 

He heads over to the alley where he heard the noise, resigned to his fate, but when he actually sees the kitten peeking shyly around the corner, his heart softens a little. 

It takes less than a minute of coaxing to get the kitten out of the alley and safely tucked into Yanan’s jacket before they’re both finally headed back to his apartment.

In less than five minutes they were in the house and out of the cold, thankfully. Yanan set the kitten down and said “Stay” in a gentle voice, but he was unsurprised when the kitten followed him into the kitchen, Meowing as loudly as ever

He finally settles on giving the cat some rice, promising that he’ll get actual cat food tomorrow before finding a shelter that can take the kitten. The kitten seems content with the offering, and Yanan crouched to watch it eat for a moment, a soft smile on his face, before he got up with a huff and headed to his room to change into sweats.

The last thing he expected to hear when he headed back to the kitchen was a very loud, _very human_ yawn and a “Thanks for the meal! I’m Hyojong by the way”

He looked up to find a guy standing very naked in his kitchen, grains of rice sticking to the side of his mouth, and, if you ask him later, the scream he let out in that moment was very manly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late buuuuuut lmao anyway! Lemme know what you think ^^
> 
> Find me on twitter @_faerietales :)


End file.
